


magic runs through blood not data

by assbuttpie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Magic, BAMF Stiles Stilinski, Dark Magic, Demons, Eventual Sterek, M/M, Magic, Magical Derek Hale, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Pagan, Teen Wolf AU, Wiccan - Freeform, alternate universe - pagan, alternate universe - witch, argents are witch hunters, coven - Freeform, danny is friends with stiles, pagan au, techno pagan stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assbuttpie/pseuds/assbuttpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>magic. it exists and depending upon the user it can either be pure or tainted.</p><p>stiles knows this  and derek knows this. although they have different definitions of pure magic.</p><p>derek works with nature and nature alone whereas stiles prefers to modify technology to work his.</p><p>both however fight for the light and although the argents, the witch hunters of old think that derek hale, the son of a widely known old pagan family and sole survivor of his coven, murdered people in forest surrounding beacon hils.</p><p>he knows better.</p><p>stiles has felt dark magic seeping into beacon hills of late and with dereks help he hopes to find out who or what is tainting the town.</p><p>---------------<br/>i'm horrible at descriptions.<br/>just like give it a try please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	magic runs through blood not data

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the title of this chapter is a reference the 'Hocus Pocus' ! I love the film horribly and it had to be done....  
> ANYWAY!
> 
> This is my first fic on here and it's a chaptered fic too! oh dear x_X  
> i got the idea from saucery who had originally requested it on tumblr so i thought i'd have a go and then this happened and it's going to be chaptered!  
> i've got so many things planned out already so i hope you enjoy the fic as it goes along as much as i'll enjoy writing it.
> 
> also my tumblr is http://cheshirekitt-grin.tumblr.com/ so feel free to check it out and request things. ask if you don't get something on here or you'd like to request things.
> 
> i'll also post previews of chapters on there so feel free to look every now and then if i've put one up!
> 
> EDIT: writing chapter 2 as you read this so get prepared for feels next chapter!

Magic runs through blood not data

Beacon hills. A perfectly normal town with perfectly normal people….  
Only it’s not.  
Beacon hills is a small town surrounded by a forest and if the whole ‘ the man with no face in a suit’s gonna get you!’ thing doesn’t scare you off then the recent deaths in town will.  
Police have found teenagers in the forest before, dead and bitten but only once or twice in a year because some stupid kid thought it would be fun to go into the forest during mountain lion mating season.  
But it’s different this time around because it’s not just been one or two deaths in like a 3 month time span. No.

It’s been 3 weeks and 5 teenagers have been found dead. **FIVE** in **THREE** weeks!  
And it isn’t like the usual ‘tents ripped up, camp fire put out, torn clothes and bitten flesh’.  
No this is different. Because the bodies have been drained of blood from their necks, a slit across the jugular and several cuts just randomly placed around the body. Not only that but they found odd memory sticks in their pockets which have horrible amounts of coding on them that not even the police can hack into. Like some weird psychopath decided it’d be fun to make a tally chart all over their victim and put police on edge for a possible jump scare when they do crack the memory stick coding.

 

Only I know better.

My name is Stiles Stilinski. I’m 147 pounds of pale skin, and fragile bone and believe it or not sarcasm **ISN’T** my only defence.  
I’m a pagan.

Or a ‘techno-pagan’ as it were.

I don’t own a magical fairy wand or an owl that delivers my post. No.  
I have a laptop And a hard drive. They keep the things most important to me on them.  
The first being my grimoiré or book of shadows if you will. However due to it being on my hard drive it’s more like a hard drive of shadows. My grimoiré contains my spells, runes, incantations, potions and ingredient lists for said potions.  
The second being the pictures of Lydia martin I keep under a hidden file that only I can find.  
And the third being the recipe for my curly fries. It’s hidden in the programming itself because no one can ever know it’s secret but me…. And ok possibly the kids I’ll have with Lydia in the future….

And unlike normal pagans I don’t have to spend years learning another language -usually Latin - because I have Google translator for that. Because why spend hours looking up how to say the word protect in Greek - which is totally _protasía_ by the way - when you can just spend 5 minutes searching up 5 other words to help strengthen the spell too?

I’d first discovered things about paganism when I was 7 - I’m 18 now - when I became friends with a boy named Derek hale, I’d met him at school and we instantly hit it off - of course when I say this I mean he hit me and I followed him around for the rest of the day talking incessantly - and this was **WAY** before I’d met Scott and Danny - my two best friends who you’ll hear all about later - and during that week I’d worn him down and allowed me to come over to his house - he’d been over mine twice before that because a stilinski **NEVER** intends to makes a friend without asking them over… that and my dad’s the sheriff of beacon hills… go figure! - and so on the Friday I was all packed and ready to go on a sleepover to his house.

And his mother picked us up from school, Laura, his older sister had escorted us to her car and all was good. I was only meant to be visiting for a day before going home but somehow both Derek’s own mother and older sister had convinced the grumpy little boy to ask me to stay the night - looking to the side and huffing as he did so.

And I’d sat there, hyped up and excited as Laura looked back at me from the front seat and chatted animatedly with me, Derek being rather quiet. I’d expected a closed off mansion sure. But I’d never expected the beautiful mansion in the middle of the forest surrounding beacon hills.  
The house was huge sure, but it was widely known that the hales had more than 11 in the house so of course it’d be large! I can’t imagine how huge it must’ve seemed to me back then, I was so small after all….

The outside was amazing, the stone walls covered with moss and ivy and everywhere I looked I could see plants I’d never even heard of in my life! I’d known then that this was a magical place…. I hadn’t known just how magical however….

We got out of the car and Laura grinned at me “like it stiles? Our family built it years ago!” she chimed, her ponytails swishing around as she shook her head with pride.”l-like it?” I asked quietly “I love it! It’s so….so pretty!” I beamed and Derek, although trying his best to hide it, smiled ever so slightly.

“why thank you stiles! I’m glad you like it, I grow all the plants myself” Derek’s mother said, preening at the compliment. “you do?! Whoa! You’re really good at gardening! My mom used to garden too….” I still remember the pain I’d felt when I’d said that, but Derek had huffed loudly and grabbed my elbow, dragging me off towards the house before I could start to cry.

He knew of course, my mother had died year ago and although it still hurt badly, I was almost **grateful** to have ADHD, because it meant I couldn’t focus on her death when the promise of greater things were dancing around in front of me.  
So naturally I tried to pick up my feet as I trudged along slightly behind Derek, my smile going from a slight curl of my lips to a wide grin as we approached the front door.

Laura and his mother weren’t far behind us and as soon as we were at the front door it opened without anyone having to unlock it. It turned out it was Derek’s uncle Peter, who I’d seen many times. “ welcome home kids~” he drawled before setting his eyes upon me and gasping “Derek you brought him here?! Oh I could kiss you! I’ve been dying to get my hands on the boy!” he exclaimed as he bent down to scoop me up.

I let him of course because out of all the relatives of Derek’s I’d ever met, he was my favourite! He let me eat cookies and sweets so long as I helped him with things. They were mostly trying on clothes or helping him with his computer though. He designed clothes for all ages and genders and he used me for a model for his boys clothes because Derek usually ran away.

Something about putting him in dresses and Laura finding them and using them for blackmail….  
I’ll never understand.

My dad was ok with him doing this though, I got free clothes and it kept me occupied. He never really took pictures of me, he just took the measurements but he took them of Laura a lot and we’d often taken silly pictures together that I still kept.

“hello peter!” I chimed, grin extra wide as I hugged the man around the neck “ can I do it next week? I’m staying over tonight and I wanna spend it with Derek and Laura!” he proceeded to pout at this before tapping me on the nose “that’s fine dear but I’ve a present for you for when you go home! Now go play with the brats~ Derek’s moping!” he laughed and put me down.

“m’not” Derek muttered under his breath as he grabbed me again and marched me off upstairs towards his room. I laughed of course because peter had told me once that Derek moped around most weekends when he didn’t see me at least once and that he’d had to take him to the store once during a really bad moping episode just so he could see me when I went shopping with my dad.

“ whatever sourface!” I laughed as he walked into the bedroom “we allllllll know you get jealous easy!” to which he snorted “and you don’t? I remember the look on your face when you thought my cousin had come to take me back home when he was dropping off some games when I was at yours.” I huffed at this.

“ and anyway….are you…. are you ok? I mean I know your still not over her… but like…. You’re ok right? I don’t need to get my mom to call your dad do I?” Derek asked, looking genuinely concerned as I shook my head “n-no I’m ok! I’ve got you to distract me today! Speaking of, what are we gonna do?” I asked and he smiled softly at me before grinning wildly “wanna go have a water fight with my cousins?”

So that’s how I spent the day up until dinner, soaking wet from getting hit by water guns and water balloons but it was worth it! Laura, Derek and I beat his 5 cousins easily! They’d sulked off at some point to get dry and it was around that time I’d realized I was shivering.

Peter ended up giving me his gift early, it was a red hoodie that was several sizes too big but he said that it was for me to grow into and that he’d make me a smaller one at some point.

In a way I guess he’d known in some way what would happen in 7 years….  
I think he always did….

When we’d all changed into clean, dry clothes it was dinner time and I’d sat there and jabbered on while we waited to be served dinner about how magical the place looked.

Derek’s mom came in at that point, bringing the last of the plates and smiled “ magical? I’ll show you real magic stiles sweetie but you have to promise not to tell~” she said quietly as she set down my plate in front of me. And I’d said I’d never tell repeatedly, my eyes wide in expectation.

And then she did something I’ll never to this day forget.

She put her hand over an unlit candle and it suddenly lit itself, the flame glowing underneath her palm.

_**This was my first encounter with magic.** _

**Author's Note:**

> ALSO
> 
> thank you people who have read this ;W;
> 
> you've given me confidence just by me seeing the fact that someone has read it!
> 
> and thank you to the people the gave it kudos!
> 
> i promise i'll have the next chapter out before 'doomsday'~!
> 
> <3


End file.
